The Unseen
by Meltzer
Summary: Besides being jokers and never taking anything seriously, there are other sides to Fred and George Weasley. Jillian Michaels being the third of the inseperable trio, is what brings out those rarely surfacing qualities of Fred and George.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy day at Hogwarts and everyone was inside, everyone except for Fred and George Weasley. They were outside getting into any kind of mischief there is.

'If only Jillian was here to play with us' shouted out Fred.

'Well, she did take a big hit. Poor thing' replied George.

'Let's visit her' grinned Fred

The hospital wing was almost empty except for the far right corner of the ward where a girl with long, black hair lay on the hospital bed. She was about five foot six and had two electric blue streaks, one on either side of her fringe. She had extraordinary eyes, purple eyes.

'Fred, George, I missed you guys so much' said the purple eyed girl, beaming as she saw the twins. Her voice held a tiny hint of a French accent.

'We both missed our partner in crime, you need to get better fast' smiled Fred. Jillian took a sip of her medication and immediately spat it all over.

'URGH! What is that?' said Jillian.

'What do you think it was going to taste like? Candy? That is pumpkin juice' said the nurse 'now, drink it up'.

Jillian gave the twins a horrified look before she gulped down the horrid tasting pumpkin juice.

'I think I'm going to be sick' she said as she lay back down on the bed.

'Now Ms Michaels need to get some rest, out everyone' said the nurse, shooing the crowd out the ward leaving Fred and George behind.

'Jillian are you alright? How badly are you hurt?'

'I don't think anything is broken but I'm bruised all over' said Jillian

'Next time we play Quiditch, I won't leave your side' said Fred

'Yeah, and I'll make sure that Finch pays for this' edged George.

'No! Don't go causing trouble with anyone, what's done is done. Besides, accidents happen on the field' said Jillian.

'Accidents happen but that was not an accident, Finch clearly wanted you down' said Fred angrily.

'That just proves that he's scared of us. All I want to do now is get better so I can leave this rotten bed and get back on the field'

Fred and George looked at each other as if to say that they cannot win this argument.

'Now, what have my favorite twins been up to?' asked Jillian.

'We swapped Snape's quill with the ones we got from Hogsmeade the other week' George said with a grin.

'Yeah, it was hilarious, the look on Snape's face when the quill went spastic was a classic' said Fred. Jillian laughed, she had always felt light-hearted around the Weasley twins. They met in second year and were best friends since.

'You should really get some sleep, Jillian'. Fred and George gave Jillian a long hug and then started to make their way back to their dormitories.

It was near eleven at night and Jillian was lying in bed dozing, thinking about how nice it would be to get out of the hospital wing. She thought she heard ruffling noises but was too sleepy to look.

Jillian woke to the sound of students noisily in the corridor. She didn't feel as bad as she did the previous night. The pumpkin juice must have worked and worked well, the only thing hurting was her thighs and her head.

Jillian tried to stand up to open up the window. With the support from the bedside table she was able to look outside to see students running about and heading towards their destination. That quiditch match must have been really rough otherwise she would not have been in the hospital wing for a week. She could start feeling her legs and her back go wobbly.

'What are you doing, little missy'

Jillian turned around to see Fred and George had come with a bunch of papers.

'What is that?' she asked them

'This?' said Fred, pointing to the small pile of papers that he held, 'is all the homework that you, my dear, have missed out in classes

'And also the homework we have not done and need help on' said George almost immediately. Jillian laughed, sat back on the bed and took the bunch of papers.

'George! Fred! This is from two weeks ago! I've only been here for a week' said Jillian. Fred and George both looked at each other, fighting to find the words.

'Oops, how did that get there?' joked Fred; Jillian knew that the twins purposely placed it there so she could do it for them. Jillian couldn't help but to laugh.

'The nurse said in three more days, I would be able to get out of here'

'That's great, and then you can come to quiditch practice with us' said George

'Um, I'm not sure that I want to get on a broomstick so soon after the accident. Give me a few days' replied Jillian, truth was she was terrified of getting back on that broomstick. More importantly, she was terrified of those bludgers that got her last time.

'I'm sure the Woods will understand' said Fred

'Oh, how about we go to Hogsmeade?' suggested George

'That's a great idea' beamed Jillian, the day was looking better already.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole Gryffindor quiditch team was surrounding Jillian's hospital bed. The only thing between Jillian and freedom was the cast that surrounds her newly-healed leg. The cast was originally white but as the week went by; students signed and left messages on the cast.. Madam Pomfrey was getting out the horrid, tasting pumpkin juice for the last time this week. With a pair of scissors lightly cutting along the outside of the cast, Madam Pomfrey got her wand and tapped the cast lightly. With a pop sound, which made everyone jumped, the cast was finally off Jillian's leg.

'Jill, you need to shave' remarked Fred, jokingly. Jillian gave him a look and punched him in the arm, making Fred stumble back, laughing.

'A whole week of Quiditch practice you've missed out on, that's a lot of catching up' said Oliver Woods, the Gryffindor team captain.

'Woods, she's been in her for a week, the last thing she wants to do is practice' laughed George.

'Yeah, she needs to go to Hogsmeade with us first, she needs to get a new broomstick' said Fred.

'Hey, we should all go to Hogsmeade together' suggested Harry.

'_Merci_' said Jillian

Hogsmeade was just as busy as always. The streets crowded with people, mostly Hogwarts' students. Jillian felt great to be back, and was really excited about broomstick shopping. They all headed into the place where all flyers go to buy their broomsticks; Terrier's Brooms. In the display window was the newest fastest broomstick in the wizarding world; the Nimbus 2000. Harry Potter, Gryffindor seeker has already got it the previous year; the youngest seeker in over a hundred years.

'Michaels!' yelled someone from behind. The whole Gryffindor team turned to see no other than Draco Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle.

'Oh, and to think it was someone worth talking to, come on guys, let's go' replied Jillian, giving Draco an unfriendly look before turning around again.

'I'm surprised that you're not dead' remarked Draco

'Yeah, I'm wondering the same about you' whispered Fred. The Gryffindor team broke into smiles.

'What? What are you all do-gooders smiling about?' snarled Draco. Jillian looked at Draco and said, 'Pity to see you so disappointed, Malfoy. I guess that Gryffindor will just have to keep kicking Slytherin's…'

'Michaels, I see that you're out of the Hospital Wing' called a voice from the right. It was Marcus Flint, Slytherin's quiditch team captain. Jillian felt Fred and George tense as Flint walked to stand next to Draco.

'I forgot to thank you for putting me there in the first place. I'll have to return such a favour' said Jillian.

'And how do you think you're going to do that? You're just a Chaser'

It was Fred who butted in and said, 'Well, that Chaser will always have us Beaters to help her, won't she George?'

'Always' replied George.

Flint looked uncomfortable, and glared at Fred and George and said, 'You just wait till –'

'Next quiditch match?' questioned Jillian

'You wait and see we will beat you' said Flint, looking at the twins.

'That was why _we_ won? Come on guys' said Jillian, 'we have things to do'

Back at the common room, Jillian was swarmed with greetings and hugs from fellow students. _Welcome back_, some said. _We missed you,_ said others. Tired yet eager to catch up on the local gossip, Jillian sat with her group of friends and chatted about what normal girls gossip about; boys and school.

'So what did I miss out?' asked Jillian eagerly. The girls sat closer in a circle.

'Well, in class the other day, Oliver came late to potions and you can only guess what Snape was like' said Katie, Gryffindors other Chaser.

'Oliver late? What one earth would have caused him to do that?' joked Jillian

'He lost control of a bludger, and took him ages to find it again' said Katie.

'Why weren't you late?' asked Jillian

'He told us all to go ahead so the whole team doesn't get into trouble' nodded Katie

'Woods is an _exquis_ captain' said Jillian, sounding more French than normal.

'Oh, come on, stop with your little French phrases' teased Hermione, 'tell us, what is going on with you and Woods?'

Jillian couldn't help but to show the surprise on her face, 'What on earth made you ask that?'

'Oh come on, have you seen the way he talks to you?' commented Hermione

'Or the way he talks _about_ you?' teased Katie.

'Alright Katie, now you're just teasing me' said Jillian

'No, I'm not, I notice these things, and Woods makes it obvious to anyone… Who looks'

Jillian blushed and all the girls started laughing and ooohing at her, making her blush more.

'Stop it, what if someone hears us? We are still in the common room' said Jillian

'So you admit that you like Woods?' said Katie, eagerly

'No, I never said that, I don't like Woods that way. He is nothing more than a captain and a friend'

'Sure' said Hermione, incredulously.

'Really, Woods is my captain; it's like dating your boss. You don't date your boss' said Jillian

'Yeah, but the difference is Woods isn't your boss, he's your captain' pointed Hermione

'Not to me, some people will always remain in the friend's column and Woods is one of those people' said Jillian

'Yeah yeah, whatever you say' giggled Hermione.

'Look, I really don't' Jillian said, knowing whatever she says won't change what they're thinking, 'if anyone asks me about Oliver, I will shoot both of you'

Hermione and Katie both looked at each other and nodded while pressing down their urge to laugh.

_This is going to be a long night_, thought Jillian. And indeed it was.


	3. Chapter 3

'Today's lesson is about soy beans and their uses in potions' said Professor Snape. Jillian sat in a row with Katie, Angelina, Oliver and Fred and George. Across the room were most of Slytherin quiditch team; Flint, Warrington and Montague, both Slytherin's Chasers, Bole and Derrick were Beaters. Flint looked at Jillian's direction and snarled, she wasn't sure who he was particularly snarling at but it didn't matter.

'Miss Michaels, what did I just say?' asked Professor Snape

'Um'

'You don't know? Maybe you would if you were listening, you have your OWL's this year' said Professor Snape, giving Jillian more than a frown.

'_Oui_, _professeur'_

Flint and his team were smirking from the other side, as if pleased with what was happening.

'As I was saying, soy beans are commonly used by both us and muggles. Muggles use them for food. We use them in potions as well; does anyone have any idea what use soy beans have?' asked Professor Snape, 'Jillian, as you are listening now, would you care to answer?'

Jillian knew the answer to this question; she read it somewhere, but where?

'Miss Michaels? Your answer?'

'Oh, soy beans are used in health potions especially for those with allergies' replied Jillian, hoping that she got the right answer. Snape looked at her with suspicious eyes and said, 'Correct, and what should they not be used for?'

'Um, any other area except health, especially for potions of the dark arts'

'Hmm'

Fred gave Jillian a pat on the arm as if to say, well done. The rest of the potions class consisted of Professor Snape talking and students, mostly Jillian, answering.

After potions, Jillian, Fred and George, Oliver, Angelina and Katie all headed back to the Gryffindor common room. 'We have to be quick, get changed and then meet at the quiditch pitch' said Oliver. Everyone nodded as they walked.

'Snape was picking on you throughout the whole lesson' said Katie.

'Yeah, that was so unfair' said Angelina.

'Oh well, it didn't bother me that much, at least I got most of the questions right' replied Jillian.

'Most of the questions? You got like everyone of them correct' said George.

'Hey George, don't we have any puking candies in our dormitory?' asked Fred.

'We do too' Fred and George looked at each other and as if someone turned on a switch they both grinned. The kind of grin when someone is up to something that could get you into big trouble.

'Don't go causing trouble' said Jillian

'Now, why would we ever do that? George what is she talking about?' asked Fred, jokingly.

'I have no idea, just as clueless as you are' said George. Everyone laughed and kept heading back to their dormitory. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, she was asleep. Unusual because she's normally singing.

'_Vouloir_'

The Fat Lady jerked up and yawned, 'Alright, come in' she said and the door swung open.

'Ok everyone, get changed, grab your gear and meet at the pitch in twenty minutes, sharp' said Oliver to the team. Everyone scattered as they all hurriedly got ready.

'Jillian…' called Oliver as Jillian headed towards the stairs.

'Yeah?'

'Umm, I was wondering, you know, if you…' mumbled Oliver

'Jillian! Will you hurry up? Where did you leave my cloak?' shouted Angelina from the top of the stairs.

'I'm coming!' Jillian shouted back, 'so what's the matter?' she asked Oliver, who is now looking at the floor.

'Nothing, some other time, it's not that important'

Jillian was on her way to the quiditch pitch, everyone has left before she did. Marcus Flint turns the corner in quiditch uniform with his broom. Behind him was half the Slytherin's quiditch team. Jillian knew that that meant trouble, and she is tired of running into it.

'Michaels! Where do you think you're going?' called Flint from across the hall.

'Nowhere that concerns you' Jillian said and turned to walk off. Flint grabbed her arm and sprung her around to face him.

'What?' she said, with a harsh voice. Flint looked at her and said, 'The Quiditch pitch is ours'

Jillian rolled her eyes; Flint is being petty and childish.

'Whatever' she said and yanked her arm back. Flint snarled at her and let her go.

'Don't think you'll get sympathy points just because you were in the hospital wing'

'Don't think you'll win just because you cheated' snapped Jillian.

'You think you're so great, you're nothing without Weasley face and Woods'

'Then aren't I lucky they'll be around' asked Jillian sarcastically.

'They can't be all the time, and when they aren't…' and without another word Flint and his _crew_ left. _What an idiot_, thought Jillian. She was not in the mood for dealing with crap from Flint and his egotistical behaviour.

'Michaels, nice of you to finally join us, your first quiditch practice after the accident' Oliver said.

'Thanks, so good to finally be out of that bed' said Jillian.

'That's good to see that you're still in the spirit, we don't want to lose one of our favourite chasers, do we now' said Woods, smiling.

'He really means _his _favorite chaser' giggled Katie quietly.

'What's so funny?' asked Angelina,

Jillian just shook her head, ignoring Katie smirking.

'Right, I came up with a new game plan that hopefully, protect our team better'

Oliver pulled out a big sheet of paper with a drawing of the quiditch pitch and little markers. Jillian watch attentively as Oliver went through his new plan thoroughly. She watched his soft brown hair, the way it naturally falls, the way he talks, his voice…

'You're staring…' teased Katie quietly. Jillian blushed, not realizing she was staring, which only made Katie giggle harder.

'Our Jillian staring? My, my, this is intriguing' whispered Fred mockingly.

'Katie, who could she possibly be staring at?' said George also in the same tone.

Katie, also in a mocking tone said 'I don't know, who here has soft brown hair, talks with a soothing velvet voice and is Gryffindor quiditch captain and happens to look exactly like Woods?'

'Oh, let me guess…' Fred paused

'Oh! Is it… Woods?' George finished the sentence

'I think it is… Michaels has a crush… Michaels has a crush' sang Katie, loud enough that Angelina turns around in shock.

'Wait! What! Who has a crush?' she interrogated

Fred, George, Katie and Jillian looked at each other; they knew that if Angelina gets a whiff of this, the whole school would know about it within an hour, so…

'No one has a crush… Where on earth did you hear that?' said Fred.

'I know what I heard'

'Or do you…?' teased George.

'Oh please, do tell us, I promise I won't tell anyone' begged Angelina. Fred, George, Katie and Jillian laughed at the same time, unable to help themselves.

'Guys! Did you hear what I just said?' shouted Woods.

'Sorry Woods, Angelina wouldn't shut it' teased Fred, poking his tongue at her.

'Pay attention, I will only repeat this once'

'Ok, Fred you're over at the left quarter, and George on the right, Harry, as always above to keep from smashing into someone, now Chasers, I want to try this, I want one of you to be at our goal keepers end, another in the middle of the field and another at the opponents goal keeper, the reason for this I have noticed every other teams chasers are always following each other, protection in numbers, but if we spread out players out, it'll be easier to pass the quaffle further and quicker. For today, I want you all to divide into two teams; the spare chaser will have to be a goal keeper for today.'

'I bags goal keeper' said Jillian, as Fred and Katie sided with her. Oliver, George and Angelina on the other team.

'Harry, you will do what you normally do, so until he finds the snitch we keep playing and once he finds it, the team with the most points win'

'Bring it on' shouted Fred

'Ok, ready start!'


	4. Chapter 4

The quaffle was tossed in the air and vanished almost immediately; Katie had the quaffle and was speeding towards Oliver, dodging bludgers and Angelina on the way. As Katie lifted her arm to throw, a bludger knocked it out of her hands and Angelina had possession of it. George sat on his broom with a smirk.

'Hey! You stole my move!' shouted Fred from the other side of the pitch.

Angelina raced towards Jillian and her goals, Angelina threw the quaffle, Jillian touched it with her finger tips, changing the direction slightly as it hit the edge of the ring and Katie picked it up again. Oliver was just too good, almost every throw, every attempt made to score was blocked. Jillian on the other hand, either just manage to save the goal or not save it at all.

'Jillian, watch out!' shouted Fred and George. Before Jillian could look up, she was knocked right off her broom by a big force. She didn't need to look to know it was a bludger, her broom fell while she hung onto the edge of the goal ring, the goal ring was not as blunt as it looks, maybe it just felt sharp when your whole body is hanging from it.

Jillian couldn't hold on, she had to let go or else she'll lose her fingers, Oliver was suddenly there.

'Let go Jillian, my broom is directly underneath your legs' he said. Jillian closed her eyes and did what was told. The landing was a bit rough on your private parts but she'll survive.

'Are you alright?' asked Oliver, who was sitting behind her on the broom.

'Yeah, I'm fine, thanks Woods; I really didn't want to go back to the hospital wing so soon'

They both laughed.

On the ground, Jillian grabbed her broom and was ready to join the others again, but her hands were stinging, badly. She looked down and in her palms was two distinct bleeding lines created by the goal rings. It was oozing out blood in two nice clean lines.

'Let me see your hands' said Oliver, he took one look and said, 'I have a first aid kit in the change rooms'

'A first aid kit?'

'Yeah, don't ask how I got it'

'Ok, I won't'

The rest of the team continued with their game but Jillian knew Katie would never let her live this down. Sometimes she wondered if she made the right friends.

Oliver opened the cabinet in the change rooms that nobody ever uses and got out a little box with a red cross on it that says First Aid.

'I do wonder why they made these change rooms in the first place, no one ever uses them' said Jillian, Oliver took her hand.

'I have no idea, I suppose they did use it once upon a time but people from different houses kept jinxing these rooms so it's not exactly safe anymore'

Oliver wiped Jillian's hands with something that stung instantly, 'Keep still, the stinging goes really quickly' he said

'Thanks for this, you know it'll be so much quicker to just do a spell and watch this do it by itself'

'Yeah, I know, but would it help if I said I just wanted to be close to you?' Oliver said, with a smile. Jillian looked at him and blushed; she hated blushing especially in front of people she…

Oliver laughed, 'I didn't mean it that way'

'Yeah, yeah, don't deny it Woods; I know you have the hots for me' teased Jillian, as they say, two can play this game.

'Oh, oh, I do now? So when did this happen, because I didn't even know that'

'You're the one that's been checking me out, so you tell me' said Jillian, poking her tongue out teasingly.

They both laughed together, it was nice to laugh.

'So this is what you've been doing…' said Katie. Standing in the middle of the door with her hands folded, she had the sneakiest smirk a girl could have on her face.

'Yeah, I was just making sure nothing's wrong with Michaels' hands' said Oliver, tying the bandage to a knot.

'Why don't you hold her hand while you're at that too' tease Katie. Jillian blushed; again, she was really getting annoyed.

'Back on the field you' ordered Oliver and Katie left with a loud snicker.

'We should get back too, don't want Katie to start a controversial rumor' Jillian said

'Hahaha, I think that might be a bit too late'…

Jillian could see that Katie is whispering in Fred and George's ear, they laughed and turned in her direction and made mocking kisses.

'Oh my god… Shoot me now' said Jillian, softly.

'Let's get back to practice, before they make anymore jokes'

Jillian was on her way to the common room where her nice, warm, soft bed awaits when…

'And you think he didn't likes you?' said Katie softly, with a quirky brow.

'I don't understand what you are going on about, Katie'

'Oh come on… "Would it help if I said I just wanted to be close to you?"' Katie said with a mocking voice.

'If you want to misinterpret things, go ahead, but don't go spreading rumors about things that isn't even slightly true' refuted Jillian.

'Oh, defensive…' Katie said, making whipping noises as she ran off ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

During classes, Jillian could barely write a sentence that is legible… She was losing her patience and her hand is not healing any faster and to add salt to the injury, Katie would not stop hassling Jillian about Oliver, or at least dropping subtle hints anyways. Jillian was tired, annoyed, frustrated and in need of some rest.

It was about dinner time but Jillian was ready to go to bed early when she had a sudden craving for hot chocolate…

Walking down the stairs is quite a hazard no matter what time of the day it is, especially if you're Jillian. She could hear giggling in the common room and immediately knew who it was.

'Jillian! I heard all about today's practice' said Hermione. Jillian looked at Katie, who just simply smiled and batted her eyes.

'Okay, that's…great?'

'You're not going to argue and refute about how you and Woods are just friends?' asked Katie, skeptically.

'To be honest, I'm too tired to argue, I just want my hot chocolate, that's all, and some fresh air actually' Jillian grabbed her hot chocolate and bolted before they could say anything else to try and embarrass her.

The Great Hall was moderately busy, Jillian could see that Marcus Flint and his "crew" were over in the far corner of the Slytherin table, snickering and up to no good, no doubt.

She took a seat at the other side, as far from Flint as possible, enjoying her cup of hot chocolate before turning in early. Jillian didn't sleep too well for the past week, and is really taking its toll on her. She crossed her arms on the table and put her head on her arms, the quiet humming of voices was surprisingly soothing; knowing you're not completely alone is comforting…

'All alone are we? Where is Weasley face and Woods, not here to protect you?' said a familiar voice which Jillian knew was Marcus Flint, sad but true.

'I'm out of patience today, push it and I will just hex you' replied Jillian, really tired.

'Ooooo, will you now? Well go right ahead, in the Great Hall, with all these witnesses'

'I'm not in the mood, right now, I don't care if Dumbledore himself is here, I'd still hex you' said Jillian, with a smile. Its great smiling when you're enemies tries to be demeaning.

'I didn't know you changed houses, Marcus' called a smooth, velvet-like voice.

'Woods, speaking of the devil, even if I'm hexed and under a spell, I still wouldn't change to Gryffindor' said Marcus, harshly.

'Then I suggest you stop hanging around our table then, don't want people getting the wrong idea' mocked Jillian. Marcus glanced at Woods and snarled and stalked off back to his "crew".

'Thanks, again, I seem to owe you a lot' said Jillian, turning to face Oliver.

'It's alright… So why are you here by yourself?'

'I wanted some peace and quiet while I drink my hot chocolate'

'That's it? Wow, someone's little miss popular' teased Oliver, 'I know a great place to go to get some of that peace and quiet, the very, very top of the astronomy tower, hardly anyone goes there around this time, I go up there all the time when I plan our Quiditch games'

'I thought the top of the astronomy tower was out of bounds unless supervised by a teacher'

'Well, I have special clearance from Dumbledore, I can go up there anytime, as long as it's within curfew' smiled Oliver.

'Well, what on earth are we waiting for? Lead the way'

As Jillian and Oliver made their way to the Astronomy tower, most students were on their way to the Great Hall, ready for the dinner.

'I would imagine the view to be really nice' said Jillian

'Yeah, it is lovely, and it's relaxing, really clears my head'

'How do you find the time? I know you have a busy schedule'

'Normally after dinner, for an hour, which means I'm within the curfew'

'Smart' nodded Jillian.

They walked through the astronomy store room, which has more dust than room and a door. The door looks out of place as it seems to be the only thing that is being used and not covered in dust. The view was as breath taking as Jillian had imagined, she could see for miles, all the hills, the forest, the river, on the other side she could see Hogsmeade, the platform, everything. The sun was only about to set behind the hills, lighting the sky with the beautiful mix of colors that every sunset has.

'Woods, you've been holding out! This is amazing, wow; you can see everything from here'

'Yeah, pretty spectacular,' said Oliver 'we must get some food up here next time, or something to do while we enjoy the view'

'Oh yes, most definitely, some games as well!'

'Great, sounds like a date,' said Oliver, as he said that Jillian and he looked at each other for a moment, 'I meant…a plan, sounds like a plan, speaking of food, I think it's dinner time isn't it? I'm famished, let's go'

Jillian and Oliver were slightly late, there were a few students coming into the Great Hall but everyone else was already seated. Oliver took his place on the other side of the table from Jillian. She took her place beside Katie and her two best of friends, Fred and George.

The feast of food appeared like a spark from a fire. The Great Hall was filled with students and teachers eating and talking about their daily happenings, girls talking about boys, boys talking about girls, homework and future plans.


	6. Chapter 6

'What's on the agenda tonight?' asked Angelina, trying to decide if she wants the chicken drumstick or the roast pork crisps.

'Did you hear that Honey Dukes isn't getting any new imports for a while?' asked Fred.

'Why?' yelped Katie, Angelina, Jillian, Lee Jordan and Oliver at the same time.

'You know how the ministry has been more alert and panicky about security, well, Hogsmeade has been suffering the most from it all, none of the parents want their children outside of school grounds anymore, thinks it's not safe to do so'

'How do you know this?' asked Angelina.

'We have our sources…' said George, 'don't look at us like that; it's good to know what's happening around us'

'That's rubbish, there isn't a place closer to Hogwarts than Hogsmeade and Hogwarts is the safest place to be, I say' replied Lee

'Well, it is only just rumors, the ministry hasn't confirmed anything yet, it's good to see they're actually get off their lazy asses and do something about anything!' said Jillian.

Everyone nodded.

'I heard that The Bloody Baron has a ghost crush on The Fat Lady' said Lee Jordan, Hogwarts Quiditch commentator by day, gossip king by night.

'What? Are you serious? Where on earth did you hear something like that?' laughed Fred

'Well, according to my sources, The Fat Lady was singing when the Bloody Baron flew by and complimented her, I'm not sure about you guys but there is no way on this planet that anyone with two working ears would compliment her singing'

'Lee, he could have meant it as an insult, you know the Bloody Baron, a Slytherin, you don't expect anything nice from them' said Angelina.

'True but maybe he wants everyone to think it's an insult… Oh well, it could have been a great love story, like Romeo and Juliet, or Jack and Rose, or Beauty and the Beast, or Cinderella…'

'Ok Lee, we get the picture' said Katie, cutting off Lee from his day dream, 'talk about love… How is everyone in the love department?'

Katie glanced at Jillian from the corner of her eye but as they say, ignorance is bliss but it was George who spoke.

'Jillian, you go first'

Stunned that her best buddy would do such a thing, 'No, I don't have anything interesting to say about my love life, just boring ole me' laughed Jillian nervously. Katie almost chocking on her soup, raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

'How about you Katie? I see you with, what's his name... Sebastian quite a fair bit, what's going on there?' teased Jillian, it was her turn for revenge.

'Sebastian? As in Sebastian Valmont?' asked Fred

'Really?' gasped Angelina, whose mouth has formed a comical O.

'No, it's not what you all think' detested Katie.

'It usually isn't until it's too late' teased Jillian.

'Katie, I gotta warn you, Valmont is quite a player, you don't want to be associating with these kinds of boys' said Oliver.

'Nothing is going on between us!'


End file.
